War Amongst Ourselves
by superrjw
Summary: The year is 2060, and Gaea has been defeated. But a new challenge now awaits the Greeks and Romans, more powerful than any challenge they have ever faced before: themselves. Tensions between the demigods are heating up, and a war is brewing. I welcome flamers.
1. An Introduction

**Hey guys! So this is the first chapter of this story, which formerly was my SYOC but then I was informed that SYOCs are actually illegal so I stopped updating that and created this. Anyways... here's the first chapter:**

* * *

David:

IT WAS AUGUST 3rd, 2060, AND DAVID MAGEE was sitting on his bunk in the barracks of the Fifth Cohort, thinking about, well, everything. As a son of Minerva, he was usually thinking about something. He had a little bit of free time now, and he had planned to play a war game. However, he had stayed out in New Rome a lot later than he had planned yesterday, so he decided to rest during his free time.

He laughed, remembering his argument with some of his friends with the other cohorts about which one was the best. About fifty years ago, his cohort would have never have been in that discussion, especially in the time period between when Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter was lost and Percy Jackson, son of Neptune was found. But after the Giant War, the Fifth rose up to be the most respected cohort in the twelfth legion. All four members who went to the Roman camp out of the prophecy of seven, and two Praetors? None of the other cohorts had ever had something like that. Obviously, they somewhat balanced out over the next fifty years, but if you were chosen for the fifth, you had to have good potential. _It wasn't like that in Percy or Jason's time though_, he remembered from his reading of these stories by some Rick Riordan guy.

Percy and Jason. The deaths of those two rocked the demigod world completely. All of the seven demigods of the prophecy died within ten years of each other. Now since demigods had a short life expectancy, it's not too surprising, but it is kind of weird. Percy and Jason were the last of the seven to die, and after their death's things became chaotic. It started off slowly at first, but it became worse and worse, and tensions rose between the Greeks and the Romans. Then, exactly fifteen years ago, exactly five days after he was born, the incident occurred. The Greeks and the Romans, who were living together for thirty-five years before that, split up. They moved back to their respective camps; and although they were in contact with each other, problems often arose. His train of thought was interrupted by his best friend Othello Daniels, a son of Venus, running into the barracks.

"Hey Ted," David greeted him. "Did you know that in 2012, a movie came called Ted?"

"What was it about?" Ted asked.

"A teddy bear," David replied. "But he grew up and was dating girls and-"

"I don't want to know," Ted interrupted. "I came because the Praetors wanted to talk to you. They said it was urgent." That worried David. The Praetors rarely talked to him unless something was wrong. He got along with them just fine, but their duties prevented them from having a ton of free time, and since they weren't incredibly close, they didn't see each other too often.

"Alright," David said. "See you later." Then with a casual wave, he left in the direction of the Principa. Sitting there on the two purple Praetor chairs was Tyra Starlight, the red haired daughter of Jupiter, and Ralph Ritz, the blonde haired son of Neptune. Ralph had been Praetor since David arrived in the legion, but Tyra only took over the position less than a year ago when Octavian III, descendent of Octavian the augur, was kicked out of office for abuse of his power. There was even evidence he blackmailed people to vote for him, and that the polls were rigged.

"Have a seat," Ralph ordered. "I'm going to get straight to the point. The Greeks have just accused us of sending a spy into their camp."

"And…" David said.

"We never agreed or permitted a spy to be sent to the Greek camp," Tyra stated. "But someone else, perhaps, like a centurion, who makes a decent amount of money… well someone like that could have convinced someone to send a spy over." It took a few seconds for David to realize what she meant. He was a centurion, and he worked part-time in New Rome in their coffee shop.

"Are you saying that it's my fault?" demanded David. "You are accusing me of sending a spy over to the Greek camp without your permission? On what grounds?"

"Well," Tyra mentioned, "you have said before that you would like to get to know the defenses of the Greek camp."

"And," Ralph added, "you have theorized about sending a spy to Camp Half-Blood." Both of those things were true, and they all knew it. But he would _never,_ under any circumstances, do something of that magnitude without at least informing his Praetors. This is exactly what he proceeded to tell his Praetors.

"We trust you," Tyra said. "We trust your word. So if you say this, we'll believe it." Then David spotted Aurum and Argentum, the silver and gold dogs which formerly belonged to Praetor Reyna, who worked with both Jason Grace and Percy Jackson. But he didn't say anything. "But we must be cautious, and find out who did this so they can be properly punished. Needless to say, the Greeks are angry."

"But how do we know he's a spy? What if the Greeks are wrong?" David questioned.

"Because he used to go to our camp," Ralph answered. "His name is Jake Milligan, and this is what happened…"

* * *

Jade:

JADE ELLIOT, the fifteen year old daughter of Hades, was sitting in her cabin, _all alone._ Even though the Big Three, Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades, decided to stop their pact of no children of the Big Three, they still rarely had children, and most of them who were born were killed. Take that Antwan kid, for example. He was a son of Zeus, who got one quest about five years ago and died just one day after he left camp. _I'm not going to end up like that, _she vowed to herself. _But it won't matter anyways, _she thought bitterly. _Nobody's leaving camp anytime soon._ Due to the increased tensions between the Greeks and the Romans, there were fears that once outside camp boundaries, you may be hunted down by the Romans. And three years ago, while three of the Greeks were on a quest, these suspicions were heightened by –

"Jade!" her friend Caroline shouted as she burst into her cabin and interrupting her train of thought. Caroline was a daughter of Demeter, and actually was probably her best friend. She was fourteen years old, and had strawberry blonde hair which went down to her back. She was only 5'2", but they were the same height.

"Hey Caroline," Jade greeted her warmly. "What are you doing? I thought you have to work in the strawberry fields now."

"I do," she said, "but before I go there, I have to tell you that that you need to interrogate that spy."

"Why do we need to interrogate him?" Jade asked. "Haven't we already accused the Romans of sending him?"

"Well yes, but he never said that," she replied. "We just took a wild guess. I mean, who else would send a spy?"

"So why do I have to interrogate him?"

"We _need_ to be sure," Caroline said. "At least, that's what Matt said." Matt was the unofficial leader of the Greeks, and was kind of running everything that went on here, along with Chiron of course. And Caroline had the _slightest_ crush on him, which Jade knew.

"But why _me?_" Jade asked.

"Well you can be cold and cruel, right?" Caroline replied with a smirk. "Hey, at least you get to meet the guy right?" So Jade left, giving Caroline a glare as she stalked over towards the Big House, which somehow still survived the thirty years we weren't occupying the camp. But she never went inside the Big House, but instead went down a trapdoor right next to the stairwell, which led to a lower floor by ladder. There was a hallway, and a bunch of rooms, and at the end of the hallway was a mini mess hall. She walked into the room labeled I-1 and sat down in a chair. She was facing a boy with black hair, icy blue eyes, and a Camp Half-Blood shirt which he was playing with and picking at.

"Jake Milligan," Jade said coldly. Jake came to our camp a few weeks ago, and he claimed to have at one point seen a caduceus appear above his head, the symbol of Hermes claiming him. But he never seemed… Greek. He always seemed like he didn't belong here, and he accepted the fact that he was a demigod oddly easily, easier than anyone. So one day he was found reporting to someone on our actions, and he was captured then. "I know you're a spy. But I-"

"Need to know who sent me?" he asked. "Well that's not gonna happen. There's absolutely no way that I will ever tell you who sent me." And the interrogation went on for a few minutes, although there wasn't any torture used. Greek policy.

_Well that went well,_ Jade thought as she rolled her eyes, while Jake had a smirk playing across his face as she left. She had got absolutely nowhere, not that she tried really hard. _That stupid little brat,_ she thought to herself. _Did he really think he could just spy on us and get away with it? And the worst part is, we can't make him tell us anything._ Sometimes life could be really challenging.

* * *

Axel:

AXEL GRAYSON had just gotten out of an argument with his best friend, Jessica, because for the third time _this year_, she had beaten up his new girlfriend, and now his ex. He moved in with Jessica in San Francisco when he was six and she was five, because Jessica's housekeeper adopted him. Now, twelve years later, they were still living together and were best friends, despite the whole she-beat-up-my-girlfriend-and-caused-her-to-break-up-with-me thing. The funny thing, or at least Axel thought it was funny, was that Jessica didn't like him. She was just super possessive of her friends, especially Axel.

So Axel was sitting in his room when Jessica came in, and she looked very upset. "Look," she said, _I'm sorry for beating up your girlfriend, _Axel thought. "I'm sorry for beating up your girlfriend," she said. _It's just that sometimes, I overreact and I thought I would never get to hang out with you again. _"It's just that sometimes, I overreact and I thought I would never get to hang out with you again. I just-"

"Save it Jess," Axel interrupted. "I know you're sorry, but I've heard this speech three times this year and I know what you're going to say. Besides, I didn't like her that much anyways."

"Thanks Axel," she said, and then she sat down.

After a few minutes of silence, Axel spoke up. "Don't you ever want something exciting to happen?"

"What do you mean?" Jessica asked.

"Well," Axel said, "sometimes stuff gets, well, boring here. No offense to you," he added quickly, "I love it here, but sometimes I want a little more adventure, excitement. I always thought it would be cool to, you know, take charge in a battle or something, like those soldiers in the Roman Empire."

"Yeah," she replied, "there would be a lot of blood and gore." The weird thing about that was, Jessica said that wistfully, almost as if she wished she could see it. "Just like my plays." She was a scriptwriter too, and an actress, or as close as you can get to being one in high school, and she and Axel had played major roles in her plays before. They weren't exactly happy plays, and often included many deaths, but people liked them enough.

Just then the doorbell rang. "I got it!" Jess said and ran down to the door, and Axel slowly walked down the stairs to see who she was talking to. He came down the stairs to be watching Jessica talking to a buff guy who was very tall, maybe six foot three, and had light brown hair and warm brown eyes. He looked about sixteen years old. Standing next to him was a girl who looked to be the same age, maybe a year younger. She had straight red hair which went down to her shoulders, but the oddest thing about her was her eyes. One eye was yellow, but the other was blue, which really freaked Axel out.

"Alright," said the buff guy, "my name is Jack Martin, son of Ceres. Yes, I meant the Roman goddess. They're still alive. I have no time to explain right now, we gotta go before the Greeks get here. So are you coming or not?" He spoke very quickly and didn't leave any time for interruptions or questions. _Well, _Axel thought, _it looks like something exciting is going to happen after all._

* * *

**So that's the end of chapter 1. Now review pretty please with a cherry on top. See, I even said please. Now if I have time to say please you have time to review. **


	2. A Cut Off Prophecy

**Hey guys. I'm going on vacation today, so I decided to update one more time just for you. **

* * *

VINCET MORROW was relaxing peacefully in his cabin, well as peacefully as it ever got in the Ares cabin. And maybe peacefully wasn't the best word to describe what he was doing, because of the blaring rock music and the occasional explosion when someone forgets about the mini land mines set up all around the cabin. And on the second floor (well they had to make some modifications over fifty years), there were shouts of his siblings sparring. But he was relaxing until Matt Torence, son of Poseidon, walked in, then stepped on a mine which sent him flying up into the air and destroyed his shoe. Vincet started laughing hysterically until Matt glared at him.

"That was _not_ funny," he said. Vincet smirked, and Matt reluctantly said "Okay, maybe a little."

"Hey," Vincet said, "someday you're going to look back at this and laugh. I'm going to laugh now," and he resumed laughing until he could compose himself (that didn't take long). "But I'm assuming you didn't come and visit me to blow your shoe off."

"No I didn't," he said. "I need you to do me a favor."

"Interrogate Jake?" Vincet asked. "No way. Can't you get someone else to do it?"

"I already asked Jade," Matt responded. "She didn't get anywhere."

"Do you think she actually tried?" Matt shook his head. "Of course she didn't. But why should I?"

"Okay," Matt said, "I didn't want to do this to you, but listen up. I'm in charge here, and you have to listen to me. So when I say that you have to go talk to Jake, I mean that you have to go talk to Jake. Got it?" Vincet nodded reluctantly. Matt was only the unofficial leader of camp, but he could be pretty scary if he wanted to. Not to mention being a Son of Poseidon and all.

A few minutes later he arrived at the interrogation room where Jake was. "So you decided to show up after all?" Jake asked. "Well I thought they weren't going to ask _you_ to come."

"Well I'm here now," Vincet said. "And you have to tell me-"

"Who sent me here?" Jake finished. "No way. I'm never going to tell you, so you might as well just go-" but then he paused and turned his head and frowned, as if thinking. Or listening. Or watching. But probably thinking. "Fine," he said. "I can tell you this much. It was a Roman who sent me, but I can't tell you exactly who. I swore on the River Styx. And yes, he goes to Camp Jupiter. I swore on the River Styx that I can't tell you more."

Vincet didn't think that he was lying, and he was usually good at determining whether or not people were telling the truth. But he was a son of Mercury, so he had to make sure. "Swear on the River Styx… that you swore on the River Styx."

"Okay," he said calmly, "I swear on the River Styx that I swore on the River Styx that I couldn't tell you exactly who sent me here, but I was sent by a demigod from Camp Jupiter." Nothing happened; he didn't burst into ashes, so Vincet assumed he was telling the truth.

"Fair enough," Vincet said as he walked out, the excitement growing because he had gotten what he needed: a confession that the spy was sent by a Roman Demigod from Camp Jupiter, and even better, a sworn oath. The best part was, it was all recorded, so there was video evidence that he said that. No turning back now.

* * *

TED DANIELS, well okay Othello Daniels, thought that everything was going well. Then it happened. Well, he thought that everything was going well between the Greeks and Romans at least. That didn't last long. He found out that everything went wrong when he got a call from his, well he guessed he was his uncle, anyways, he got a call from his uncle like person bearing bad news.

_"Hello?" Ted said._

_ "Hey Ted," said Ted's uncle Paul._

_ "Hi Paul," Ted greeted him warmly. "Why did you call?"_

_ "Did you hear the news?" Paul questioned_

_ "What news? Was there a murder in the Senate meeting? Did Octavian III finally get kicked out of New Rome?"_

_ "I'm afraid the news is much more serious than that, even a murder," Paul said solemnly. "Did you hear about a spy in the Greek camp?"_

_ "Yeah, David told me about it," Ted replied. David met Paul a long time ago, and Paul was like the father he never knew. "Apparently he used to go to our camp."_

_ "He just confessed and swore on the River Styx that someone from Camp Jupiter, which could mean the city or the legion, sent the spy. Even worse, the news has leaked out and rumors are spreading all around the city." _

That pretty much ruined Ted's day. He thought tensions between the two groups were decreasing since the quest three years ago. A group of Greeks met a group of Romans while they were both questing. Nobody knows exactly what happened, but the bodies of four of the questers, two Greek and two Roman, were found in the ground next to each other, with their weapons lodged in each other. Two trails of blood went off in different directions, but they were unable to be tracked and nobody has heard from those two since, they are assumed to be dead. Apparently, the two groups fought each other, though nobody knows who started it. Everyone assumed it was the Greeks; some of our most noble soldiers were on that quest and nobody wanted to start any tensions.

Which is why Ted went on a walk. He had no idea where he was going, but he ended up on Temple Hill. He walked around aimlessly, admiring the work of the temple makers. Even the Temple of Neptune, once old and forgotten, had been rebuilt and made into an impressive building. He then walked past his mother Venus' temple, and then the Temple of Bellona. When he passed the Temple of Jupiter, he heard a noise, like something falling inside. So he did the natural thing and walked in.

Inside, the first thing he noticed, besides the impressive statue, was someone kneeling on the floor with his back turned towards Ted. Ted cleared his throat, and the figure on the floor turned around, revealing that he was the Augur, Devon Marche.

"I knew someone would come," he said without looking up. "They always do…" Then he looked up and saw Ted for the first time. "Of course," he said. "It makes perfect sense. Child of, yes of course."

"Sorry to interrupt," he said, "but what exactly are you talking about?"

"The prophecy of course," Devon replied, leading him to a prophecy on the flooras he began to recite the prophecy. "_Demigods fight amongst themselves one day, then the son of dove shall lead the way, with child of python and child of brain, to stop a war one must face a true pain, to the division between east and west you must go, in order to meet an unexpected foe._

"It's weird though," Devon said thoughtfully soon after he finished reciting the prophecy. "This prophecy was always incomplete. I don't know what happened to the rest of it. No matter; if you don't know the rest of the prophecy you aren't meant to know. Now go run along and choose your quest members. I'll alert the Senate members and we'll have a meeting tomorrow."

Ted wanted to shout that he wasn't ready to lead a quest, he certainly didn't want to go to a boring senate meeting and listen to people talk politics. But he didn't, he just left with no idea what to do.

* * *

ASTHA ASRAN really didn't want to go to camp. She had just finished saving a new demigod from total annihilation by a cyclops and led him to camp. The satyr protector brought him in, then turned to face Astha. "You really should come stay with us," the he said. "You'd be much safer here. You can train with us and grow strong. You can learn to fight-"

"I already know how to fight," Astha said coldly. "Did you not just see me? I don't need your camp. Your camp is for the weak."

The satyr rolled his eyes. Many people, and creatures, have tried to convince Astha to stay at camp. But Astha never accepted. Actually, she almost did go to camp once, when she first discovered she was a demigod. She was with a satyr when an image of a swan appeared over her head, the symbol of her mother Enyo, the goddess of war. Not Bellona, she was Roman, and Romans are stupid, foolish, and weak. Why else would they have to fight in giant lines? Because they were too scared to fight alone. And while she didn't necessarily like her fellow Greek demigods, they are much better than the Romans. So Astha stayed in the east, in Long Island, just hiding out in the middle of nowhere.

Then the sun began to set. Astha prepared her dinner, which could usually range from nothing to a gourmet meal that she stole. Maybe she wasn't a child of Hermes, but living by herself for a year out in the forest teaches you a lot. Today, it was hamburgers which were left behind by the demigod she rescued. She started a fire and heated it up. Occasionally, the monsters came, but she was able to fight them off. She hadn't yet met something she couldn't beat. By the time she finished her first hamburger, night had almost fallen. Of course, that's when problems started.

First she heard footsteps. And not quiet footsteps, but loud thunderous footsteps of someone, actually something, that didn't care if it was noticed. But Astha ignored it. It would either attack her and she would win, or it would leave her alone. Of course, today it decided to be slightly better than the everyday monster. She got her first view of it as she got a look at the road and saw a bull's head sniffing the air. Then it took two steps forward, and she could see all of it. A human's body, a very tall human's height, and a bull's head with horns. "The Minotaur," she muttered. She had never faced it before, but now was as good of a time as any to start.

The monster charged, so she did the obvious thing and charged back, drawing her celestial bronze Spatha. Just when it was about to run over her, she sidestepped and slashed, the move she relied on to defeat most monsters. She hit the Minotaur in the leg, but he was tougher than most. He just got angrier instead of dying. The Minotaur then charged and this time he hit her in her arm. Pain shot through her, but pain was for weaklings, and Astha wasn't a weakling. She slowly backed up away from the Minotaur, but then hit something, which was odd because there was nothing in that spot earlier. She turned around quickly and saw a Fury, who she swiped at on instinct but the Fury just backed up and laughed.

"Come on sweetie," the Fury taunted, "did you really think we would let you live here forever? You have nowhere to run now." The Fury attacked her with her flaming whip, just missing her the first time and Astha blocked it the second time. The third time, just before the Fury struck, Astha quickly turned her head and saw the Minotaur charging at her. Astha ducked and rolled, and the whip hit the Minotaur, who became enraged with the Fury and started making sounds which were probably very rude in Minotaur language.

Part of Astha's brain began telling her that she couldn't fight them and win. So, _very _reluctantly, she ran towards Camp Half-Blood. Just when she got to the bottom of the hill, they caught up with her. She needed a distraction, and found one with her half eaten hamburger, which she threw at the Minotaur, causing him to stop abruptly. She was aiming for his face, but she kind of missed and it hit him in the chest. He smelled the meat and started running around like an insane mythical monster, which he sort of was, and crashed into the Fury. She took the opportunity to run up the hill, but she was exhausted. As she reached the top of the hill, the world began to spin around, and she felt herself roll down the hill, hopefully to the side of the Camp, not the side of the monsters.

* * *

**Well that's all for the chapter. Now to answer the reviews!**

**TheHoff: I already told you the answer  
Capilla007: No I have not watched Ted. I heard that it was good though.  
Bookloverblahblahblah: THANKS!  
Ianian58: Thanks for the advice (again). And yes, I do plan to torture you with the memorization of characters.  
thiskittenhasclaws2: I guess you'll have to read below to see that I did say please.**

**So please (see I did say please) review! **

**Oh yeah, and another thing. I'm thinking of switching back to first person, but still have three character's POVs in every chapter. Should I do that or stick with this style? If you want to read my first person writing, then go to my other story (it's called The Last Demigod). So let me know what you think!**


	3. A Fine First Day

**Well it's only been 25 days... it could be worse. On the bright side, I made this chapter a little longer than usual (although in hindsight not actually that long). I've tried to update sooner, but stuff kept coming up... like that essay I should probably be doing right now. Oh well. So sorry about that.**

* * *

David:

"So you're telling me that you just walked in and Devon just gave you a prophecy?" I asked. "What were you even doing there?"

"I was, um, well I don't really know what I was doing," Ted replied. "But yeah, I walked in because I heard a noise, and he came in and gave me a prophecy. Want me to write it out for you?"

"Yeah sure," I replied. "But why are you telling me?" He ignored me and started writing.

_Demigods fight amongst themselves one day_

_Then the son of dove shall lead the way_

_With child of python and child of brain_

_To stop a war one must face a true pain_

_To the division between east and west you must go_

_In order to meet an unexpected foe._

"What do you think?" he asked after he finished writing it down. "Any ideas about it? Know what it means?"

"Demigods fight amongst themselves one day," I began, "Well that seems kind obvious. Us and the Greeks are about to be fighting the way things seem to be going. You said that Jake confessed to being a spy sent from someone here. That's only going to increase tensions. You're the son of dove; dove is Aphrodite. Child of brain, well if you want it could be me. Python is Apollo. You could ask Melody to come." Melody was a daughter of Apollo who was our age, 15, and also one of our friends.

"To stop a war one must face true pain," I continued, "well that doesn't sound good. True pain, well it could mean anything. I'd rather not list the options. The division between east and west; that could also mean a few things. It could mean the border between the Eastern and Western Roman Empires. It could mean the Mississippi River. It could be the division between two time zones. And an unexpected foe, well whoever they are we won't be expecting it. So we shouldn't worry about it."

"Well that's just great," Ted said. "So me, you, and Melody are going on a quest where one of us will face extreme pain to a location we haven't even determined? Well at least we get to go sightseeing."

"We're not going sightseeing," I said, "we're going to go to one place and one place only. I'll figure it out while you ask Melody to come with us."

"Why do I need to ask her?"

"Because it's your quest, so you should ask people."

"Well I order you to invite her for me."

"You can't order me around," I said, "we're the same rank."

"Fine," he said. "I'll ask her. You go do some research about the division between east and west."

"What about the spy? If he wasn't sent by the praetors, than that means someone here sent him. That's a crime, and we have to figure out who did it. There's no way that a spy was sent to Camp Half-Blood right before a quest was issued is a coincidence. Something's up."

"It's not our problem," Ted replied. "Besides, it should make sense during the quest."

"Fine," I replied, and I left headed towards the city, to go to the library of course. But along the way I saw Jack, son of Ceres, and Cathy, daughter of Apollo with two kids, a boy and a girl, whom I had never seen before.

"Hey David!" Jack shouted. "Come over here." I walked up to them. The boy had wavy black hair, brown eyes, and light brown skin. The girl looked like she was Goth; she had blonde hair and blue eyes, but she wore dark makeup and black clothes. "This is Axel and Jessica. They're new here. Can you go show them around? I need to prepare the war games tonight."

"Sure," I replied. I went through the usual stuff, showing all around the camp, then the city and eventually Temple Hill. I explained to them about what demigods gods, monsters, and old enemies of the gods were. I even explained to them about the Romans and the Greeks, although I didn't explain the recent tensions or the quest to them. They were both nice, well at least Axel was, and after spending a few hours with them I could trust them as well as most members in the legion. Then I began to get an idea.

Jade:

_Next stop: the rock wall_, I thought to myself. Of course, I was going to be all by myself, well actually I was supposed to be with the Hermes cabin that day, but I didn't want to go. Besides, something told me that I needed some rest and I should go back to my cabin. Of course a demigod's day is never that boring.

I arrived at my cabin to find my door open. Now that could be some brilliant idea of the Hermes cabin to go and try to steal some stuff to blackmail me with. Yeah right. I walked in and drew my sword, intent on scaring the intruder off. But instead, our oracle, Cammie Stoll, no relation to the famous thieves and pranksters Travis and Conner, came inside.

"Hey Cammie," I said, "what are you doing?"

"Following a hunch," she replied. "Sorry for coming in, I thought you would be out."

"I did too," I said. "I didn't want to go."

"Just as well," she said. "I'll have someone to talk to. I learned to follow my hunches, so something told me to come here. So I did. I'm not too sure what coming here did, unless-"

Just then, she collapsed on one of the empty beds and green smoke and began speaking in a voice that didn't sound like her own, which I recognized as the Oracle's.

"_Four Greek demigods shall travel west,_

_ The daughter of Hades shall choose the rest,_

_ The one who is found shall lead the way,_

_ The youngest shall die to stop doomsday._

_ A friend, warrior, and leader travel fast,_

_ To be betrayed by old allies from the past."_

After she finished the prophecy she shook her head and stood up again, while I just sat there dumbfounded.

"I gave a prophecy, huh?" she asked. "I could tell by the expression. You get used to it."

"Yeah," I said, "I guess it's about me. I should go talk to Chiron."

A short jog later and I was back to the Big House, standing next to Chiron. "So you got a prophecy?" He was completely shocked. Quests were not allowed obviously, so for me to get a prophecy was, well, shocking. "Well, as the fates decree," he said. "Do you know who you're going to bring with you?"

Okay, confession time. I didn't actually tell Chiron the whole prophecy. I left out two lines, the betrayed by allies from the past one and the youngest shall die one. They didn't seem too encouraging to me. "Well a leader is Matt right? And a friend, I don't know. My best friend is Caroline, so maybe her. And a warrior is someone from the Ares cabin probably. Maybe Vincet."

"Okay then child," Chiron said. "Are you sure that's all the prophecy said? Usually the lines rhyme."

"Yes Chiron, I'm sure," I lied.

"Very well then," he said, although he didn't seem at all convinced. I'm sure he's seen plenty of demigods lie to his face before. "You best be off by tomorrow. But first, you should go. Shouldn't you be with the Hermes cabin right now?"

"Yes Chiron," I said, and I left to go towards the rock wall.

Axel:

Camp Jupiter. It's so… I'm not really sure what. And to think that I thought just hours before that my life was so boring. So after David showed us the camp, he told us to follow him to prepare for the war games. Of course first we would have to attend the Legion assembly. It seemed simple when he told us about it. All we had to do was stand there, answer a few questions by the senior centurion, and then a cohort should probably stand for us and take us in. Maybe. If not… well he didn't really get to that.

Now the assembly wasn't that simple. Jess and I stood at the front and watched everybody, about five-hundred of them, march in long rows with their armor on and their weapons at their sides. Every movement was nice and fluid. We stood up at the front with the two praetors, Tyra and Ralph. They were pretty intimidating. They were both natural leaders, or so it seemed to me.

Once everyone was assembled into five different but identical looking groups, a pole with an eagle on it as well as some others were raised. The praetors said some things which I didn't really pay attention to, and then five people: some girl with wavy red hair and blue-green eyes, David, Cathy and Jack (the two people who found us in San Francisco), and finally a tall boy with sandy blonde hair and blue eyes, who most people would have defined as "handsome," stepped forward.

"Javier," Tyra said looking towards the blonde boy, "these are our new recruits, who today were discovered by Centurions Cathy Pierce and Jack Martin."

Javier then stepped forward, stepping on David, who glared at him in return. "Recruits, do you wish to join the legion?" Not really wanting to speak up in front of these five hundred armed soldiers and be laughed at, I just nodded, as did Jess. "Very well. Do either of you carry any letters of recommendation?" I didn't really know what that was, and Jess looked absolutely confused. "No? Well that's most _unfortunate_. Will any of the legionaries stand for them?"

A silence fell across the legion, and there was no place I would less rather be then right where I was standing, in front of everyone, at that moment. Eventually, a voice from behind me spoke up.

"I'll stand for them both," said the red-haired girl. Everyone looked shocked, although I felt extremely grateful, and kind of annoyed at everyone else for not standing for me. The rest of the assembly went by, we were accepted into the second cohort and immediately after, I went up and thanked her.

"Don't mention it," she said. "I'm Melody by the way, the second cohort's Senior Centurion."

After dinner, which was uneventful, we went over towards the Field of Mars for the war games, in which the Fifth, Second, and Fourth cohorts would be pitted against the First and Third. Javier was the centurion of the First, David of the Fifth, Cathy of the Third and Jack from the Fourth.

"Alright listen up," David began. "We're going to be attacking their fort. You know what it's like. The fifth and second cohorts are charging on their front. Hopefully we can break through their lines. The fourth cohort is going around the eastern flank." This was met by a bunch of cheers, and everyone headed out to where they were supposed to go. Jess and I followed Melody over to David and some other guy.

"So we're going together, because of the quest," I heard the other guy say. "But didn't you want to bring-"

"They're right behind you Ted," David said as he looked straight at us. "Come on, you're coming with us. We're sneaking into the fort."

Once the praetors gave the signal, we all let up a war cry and started marching forwards. I couldn't believe how everyone carried all of this equipment, I'm pretty strong but I was stumbling and struggling to stay upright. As the majority of the fifth and second cohort went up against the first line of defense, however, David led the five of us off to the side.

"Ok, I think we're going up and over," he said. "Anyone got any ideas?"

I studied the structure for a few seconds, then noticed something. "We don't have to go up and over," I said. "The building has a structural weakness. There are a few stones right there which are unstable. We might be able to break through if we hit it with a force hard enough."

"Like an explosive arrow?" Melody offered. "Stand back." Before anyone could react, she drew the arrow and fired, placing a large hole in the side of the fort. We ran inside, and less than thirty seconds later I saw the flag, with a few people standing around it.

We defeated the guards fairly easily, and then we took the flag. But as we were walking out, an arrow hit David in the back of his helmet, almost going through and killing him, and a spear almost impaled itself in Ted's foot, landing about an inch away.

They exchanged a glance, then handed the flag to Melody and looked at us. "It's Javier," Ted said with hatred. "We'll stop him, you go get out of here and return the flag." So we did. We left the fort and left the fort as victors, as the rest of our side assembled around us. Not a bad first day of camp.

* * *

**I really don't like my prophecies. I always feel as if... they're missing something. I don't know. Anyways, next chapter is going to be:**

**The beginning of the Greek quest, courtesy of Vincet,  
A boring senate meeting and _maybe_ the beginning of the Roman quest, courtesy of Ted  
Adjusting to life at Camp Half-Blood, courtesy of Astha**

**So yeah. Now that I wrote this, please review? It would make me happy. **


End file.
